


All Day

by LearnedFoot



Series: Peter/Tony Ficlets and Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Mr. Stark doesn’t even have to touch him to make him come undone.Or: Suit kink all day.





	All Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



> Just a tiny bit of suit kink.

Peter can’t move: limp, bent over a cold desk, wrists pinned above his head by a strong metal grip. The suit’s other hand presses on his back while its smooth, unyielding cock thrusts into him, relentless. He whimpers as waves of pleasure build, words lost back around his fifth orgasm. His dick hangs heavy between his legs, untouched.

“Peter, look at me.” He does. Mr. Stark sits just out of reach, still fully dressed, sprawled casually, palming himself. “Good boy. I could watch this all day.”

“Yes, _please_ , sir,” Peter gasps, shuddering, wrecked.

Mr. Stark smirks. The thrusts get harder.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved. Also, there is now a [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607095).


End file.
